Camping and abuse
by Guardian no miko
Summary: The gang goes camping and some surprising secrets come out. Admist the choas a new love is formed. Oneshot.


Note: This was a joint effort by Reiji and me. Arashi is actually a girl Seto saw in his vision while he was dueling with Ishizu. Since we don't know her name I gave her this one. Reiji and I are inserted in this fic also.  
  
Out Camping  
  
"No way!" Joey shouted, jumping up from his seat next to the campfire, pointing a wavering finger at Seto. "My Baby Dragon could beat your Blue Eyes any day!"  
  
"And I'm sure that's why I beat you so badly in our last duel, hm?" Seto mocked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Arashi swatted Joey's hand away. "Don't point, it's rude."  
  
"So are you, and you don't hear me complaining!" Joey remarked, looking ready to pounce on Arashi.  
  
All through their camping trip it had been 'Arashi this' and 'Arashi that', mainly because Seto was the dominant one in the group. And, of course, what else was he going to worry about besides Arashi?  
  
"Joey, you just did. . ." Yugi said nervously, giving a smile that would hopefully make Joey back down. The last thing they needed was to start a fight between the two of them.  
  
Joey mumbled something, but returned to his seat in defeat.  
  
"All of us have our favorite monsters. . ." Yugi began, standing up in a determined and speech-like pose. "It's all in the heart of the cards. . ."  
  
Reiji stood up, shoving Yugi back down onto the ground. "Yeah, yeah, believe in the cards, blah, blah, blah. How can you nit-wits care about one thing so much?"  
  
Seto smirked and turned to return a saucy gaze that Arashi was giving him. Reiji sighed heavily and turned away.  
  
"Oh, please! Gag me with a spoon, I'd much prefer that over watching all of you be so sappy!"  
  
Yugi stood up again, giving a disarming smile, hoping Reiji wouldn't shove him away again.  
  
"Reiji. . ." Yugi began, but was cut off by her.  
  
"Dai; We're no more than acquaintances."  
  
"Right. . ." Yugi said somewhat sadly. "Like I was saying, it's all in the heart of the cards. This isn't just some game; You actually connect with your duel monsters, and you find new friends along the way."  
  
Reiji just walked past him. "Ever heard of online solitaire?"  
  
"Ever heard of compassion?" Joey snickered as she was walking away.  
  
Reiji heard him, which was definitely not a good thing.  
  
"Poor Joey, may he rest in peace. . ." Tristin whispered, putting his hands up in a praying position.  
  
"Why you little. . . !" Reiji started towards Joey, but was held back by Yugi and Shireen.  
  
"Let me go, I'll kill that little rodent!" Reiji screamed, trying to squirm free from their grasp.  
  
"Shut up, Reiji, or I'll tell everyone your secret!" Shireen shouted, doing well to hold back a furious Reiji.  
  
"What secret?!? I have no secrets, and even if I did have one and you told, I'd tell them about your stupid dancing! Running, hah!" Reiji had now turned and started yelling accusingly at Shireen.  
  
Shireen started blushing furiously as she swatted Reiji over the head with a nearby log. "Oh be quite! I told you, I don't dance! I run!"  
  
"Let's be reasonable" Arashi said wearily "Yugi, touching as the 'heart of the cards' speech is, Reiji is right, it does get old." She turned her gaze to Reiji "but there is no need to be so rude"  
  
Tea nodded vigorously "Yeah guys! Remember." "We're all friends," the rest of the group voiced.  
  
"That gets so OLD" Reiji grumble, only to be knocked on the head again by Shireen.  
  
"Why don't we make a campfire?" she suggested, glaring at a sullen Reiji, "it's getting late anyway"  
  
Seto nodded. "Tea, Tristan, Arashi and I will get firewood the rest of you make camp" he commanded.  
  
"It doesn't take that many people to gather firewood" Shireen commented. Reiji snorted. "Idiot, can't you see that he wants to spend quality time with Arashi" Arashi blushed and Seto growled.  
  
"Now, now" Yugi said hastily "Go get firewood guys, we'll make camp" he said shooing the people away. "Have fun" Reiji said waving, only to be hit again by Shireen.  
  
"Ouch my head!" she yelled "I should sue you for abuse!" she said glaring at Shireen, who stuck out her tongue in retaliation.  
  
Meanwhile "No, this isn't big enough" Seto commented, dismissing the "twig" Tristan had picked up.  
  
"That's IT!!" Tristan shouted, "Everything I've picked up has been either too big or not big enough or too small or.heck not woodsy enough!"  
  
"It's not my fault you're blind and can't do a simple task" Seto commented crossing his arms.  
  
"YOU!!!" Tristan lunged at Seto, only to be stopped by Tea's shout. "Enough!" she cried, glaring at the two.  
  
"How about we split up and meet back at camp?" she suggested. Both Seto and Tristan nodded and Arashi scowled at the two.  
  
"Lets go Tristan" Tea commented, dragging the poor boy away. As they faded from sight Seto rounded on the unsuspecting Arashi who was gathering the firewood.  
  
"Finally" he growled, swinging her around making the firewood clatter to the ground. He muffled her protests by catching her up in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I've wanted to get my hands on you since morning" he breathed after releasing her, smirking at her expression, which was a scowl completely, ruined by her blush.  
  
"Seto, we have to gather firewood, and look it's already dusk, we'll get lost and." her sentence ended in a moan as Seto kissed her again.  
  
"I don't care" he murmured, "besides," he added "Shireen told me they would have Indian smoke signals just in case". Arashi looked at him in disbelief  
  
"Anything you didn't think of?" She drawled.  
  
"Nope" he answered smirking and proceeded to kiss her senseless.  
  
Back with Tea and Tristan  
  
"That good for nothing, snobby, egotistical."  
  
"Oh" Tea mocked, "You know a big word"  
  
"Knock it off" Tristan said angrily. Tea recoiled "Tristan" she murmured, "what's wrong?"  
  
The boy sighed, and then sat at a log. After a moments hesitation Tea joined him.  
  
"Don't you ever feel.useless?" He asked her. Ignoring her gasp he continued. "Ever since we started playing Duel monsters it's been Joey, Yugi, Seto and now Arashi who have dominated. I feel left out. I mean Joey and me? We were best buds. Then Duel monsters comes along and now I can't keep up with his strategies, and I can't help but feel he's drifting away that our friendship is fading. And that I don't do enough. I mean I hardly help when they are playing against their opponents. Like when Seto played against Arashi when we first met her.when she was possessed. I've never seen Seto so desperate and I wanted to help but it was Yugi and Joey who shouted the advice while I just watched. And at the end when she was freed and he remembered who she was and kissed her" here he was interrupted by Tea "that wasn't a kiss, he looked as though he was trying to suck her lungs out".  
  
He snorted "What ever" he paused "I just feel useless" he stiffened as he felt Tea's arm around him.  
  
"Don't you think I feel this way too" she sighed. "Why do you think I make so many friendship speeches? I don't want Yugi and Joey to forget about me"  
  
"Tea." She looked at him. "I'll never forget you." he was so close. "Never" as the last word was said Tristan closed the distance between their lips and kissed her.  
  
And the stars twinkled above the newly born love.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK IS THE FIREWOOD?" Reiji screamed. "IT"S NIGHT AND COLD AND." she stopped mid-rant as Seto and Arashi emerged looking a little ruffled.  
  
"Here" Seto dumped liberal amounts and they started the fire.  
  
"Where are Tea and Tristan?" Shireen asked.  
  
"How should I know" Seto replied, pulling Arashi down to his lap and nuzzling her neck. "I'm sure they'll be back soon"  
  
Everyone looked up as the couple emerged and laid their firewood down silently and took their place up in the circle. The atmosphere was filled with tension.  
  
"So," Yugi began turning to Shireen, "What was Reiji's secret?"  
  
Before she could answer Reiji tackled her and the rest of the night was filled with laughter and fun.  
  
Owari. 


End file.
